Weird Habits
by overlyobsessive240
Summary: Um, a bunch of scattered thoughts not to be taken seriously. So, stop foaming at the mouth.
1. Twinkies

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy, or any other game/anime/manga that I might incorporate into my fic... wtf is right my friends. It never makes any sense.

WARNING: I haven't written a fic in a long time, or a final fantasy fic, ever. Yes, I do live a sheltered life. It's a mazing isn't it, I have read your mind twice now in the first like 2 min.

Chapter One

Sephiroth And Food

Sephiroth was bored out of his mind in some random hotel, as usual. He walked to Cloud's room via the little door...connecter thingy,... yeah. Apparently, Cloud wasn't there, so guess what time it is...go through Cloud's groceries-time. (Yeah, really, really random get used to it.)

Cloud had just been to 7-11, (angel chorus comes out of no where in rejoice) and had gone to the service desk to ask if "there was a doctor in the house." No really, he had brain freeze and was stupid enough to ask for a doctor. But, that's not the point. Sephy found twinkies. He was confused.

He unwrapped the delicacy delicately, (hahahaha) and shoved the entire thing into is mouth, his eyes instantly bulged. He spun around madly for about 3 minutes. Then, what do you know, Cloud walks in carrying a heating pad on his head complaining. Too bad, because Sephy had just found an outlet to his problems.

He was going to spit it out, too bad because Cloud was standing right there. Yup, you guessed it, Cloud got a face full of twinkie, creamy, chewed up spew. Sick, I know. About to seconds later Vincent walked in with yuffie on his arm (much to his displeasure) and laughed at the whole predicament. Which coincidentally caused slurpie to come spewing out of his nose.

And to top it all off, the entire contents of Vinnie's slurpie poured over Sephiroth. Sephy took the back of his blade, carefully trying to get the mush off of his face. That proved useless. So he took cloud's shirt, (yes he ripped it right off of Cloud) and used it like a dish rag. Aeris was kind of confused at the whole thing, so she killed herself into a 2nd afterlife.

REVIEW I am completely hopeless if no one likes my fic. Not to mention a total time waster, (I don't think it's a word either)


	2. TV

One review is good enough, yeah.

Disclaimer: Second verse same as the first! Oh yeah, I don't own any of the mentioned tv channels. Or the shows.

FYI: There is no purpose to my fic,... so it kind of is really random in case you didn't get that.

Chapter 2

T.V. and The gang

Every one was crashing in Cloud's weird mini-mansion. (I made that one up you smart people you!) They were crowded around some 50 million inch plasma tv, (yeah I know that it isn't possible.) Watching their local channels. When what do you know...Reality tv strikes! (Odd, but live with it) Survivor comes on and Cloud emerges in a shaking seizure like fit.

"Whoa, that's weird." Said the ever-so state-the-obvious Tifa. (Tifa's Diary thnx) "Maybe we should change the channel.

"Yeah, probably." said Aeris. Who was stroking him.

_Stupid wench, he's mine_ raved Sephy's thoughts. He picked up the remote, put tried to press the buttons with the masamune. Yeah, the 6 foot show off broke it.

"Oh no, what do we do!" Screamed Cid in a girly voice. He popped out of no where don't ask me.

_Stupid men._ Yuffie got up and walked up to the tv and changed the channel to comedy central. What do you know, it was comedy central presents! But, it was just ending and up next was the ever-so-random crank yankers.

When that came on, Vincent broke out in hives. He managed to squeak out "I'm allergic to puppets.

"WTF?" thought/said all of the characters in the room (including red XIII.) Thankfully, the tv fell off the wall and they all went to see if they could go to final fantasy 10, for some odd reason. They found a random portal, and were transported into the future/past idk,... Tidus was in the midst of slapping Wakka for who knows what, and th gang walked into the hut/thing.

Yeah, next time I'll try not to interrupt so much, yeah my first cliffie!


End file.
